


相对论

by curlybear



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: 世界上，你角度，我很好看。世界上，得到你，十分之理想。不差的眼光。不需得到所有的喝彩，于你拥抱内，能被爱。
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 6





	相对论

坐上飞机时已是黄昏，厚厚的云层吞没橘色的光，释放出深蓝颜色。飞机飞过子午线，没有星星。八乙女一动不动的盯着窗外五分钟，终于把注意力转到手里的书上。  
睡在他肩膀的人动了动，睁开了眼睛。  
“是我吵醒你了吗？”八乙女轻声问。  
“没。”薮回答说。他直起身体，伸出手，合上八乙女手中的书，把人拉进自己怀里，一只手轻轻揉着八乙女已经僵硬的肩膀。  
他们在一起十余年，他的温柔他现在还不是总能习惯。  
八乙女想起他们第一次做爱的时候也是这样，薮像一把上好的刀，将他撕成两半，还轻声问他疼不疼。八乙女很怕疼，但那时候他只想尽力去容纳这个人的所有。他疼的冒冷汗，终于忍不住小声叫起来。  
“宏太。”他念他的名字，似乎这样就能减少疼痛。  
被念到的人含住他的耳垂，一只手伸向下方，握住他的阴茎。  
“小光这里硬了哦。”他轻笑着说，不带任何嘲弄。那一刻八乙女发现了自己最深处的某些东西，薮也一定发现了，有些羞耻，却让人兴奋。薮宏太缓慢地操着十八岁的八乙女光，他们的身体像是天与地那样贴合，手指缠着手指，藤蔓般卷在一起。八乙女的腿攀在薮宏太的腰，在他想要退出时拼命挽留。“给我。”他的声音带着哭腔，几分来自于痛苦，几分来自于愉悦就不得知。而后他们拥抱着躺下，下身仍然紧紧相连。  
薮拉着他的手向下。“你看，你都湿了。”他让他摸他们的结合处，八乙女摸到一片湿漉漉的，不是血。  
“都是因为你。”八乙女说。“都是你给的。”甜蜜，疼痛，苦涩，都是你给我的。  
他望向薮的瞳孔明亮，薮在其中看到了自己的倒影。他好像明白了他的意思，低下头吻他到快要窒息。  
自此八乙女学会了沉溺于薮宏太主导的每一次性爱，学会了用温热的肠壁描摹对方性器的形状。那以后他很少再疼过，但他仍会想象那种疼的感觉达到高潮。

薮察觉了八乙女的失神，问他在想什么。  
“东京塔。”他小小的撒了一个谎。  
“哪座东京塔？”薮又问。  
“十八年前的那一座。”  
他们之间的很多事都和这座红色铁塔有关，譬如初遇。十二岁的薮宏太和十一岁的八乙女，在众人的想象中，他们应当是很要好的青梅竹马。但事实上，薮宏太被母亲从瞭望平台上的望远镜那儿拉到八乙女面前，错过了鸟瞰东京的风景，因此只觉得这个是哪里来的孩子，冷漠的瞪了他一眼。而八乙女则被薮宏太吓到了，一句话也不说。回到宫城的家里，忍了许久的眼泪终于落了下来。  
八乙女后来乐不可支地讲给薮宏太听，他说起这件事的时候，语气是那样轻飘飘，带着许多的快乐。  
隔了两年，八乙女一家才终于搬到东京。他同薮上了不同的小学，放学路都是一条。薮有另外的朋友，是他真正的青梅竹马。八乙女不会硬挤到他们中间去，他们只在放学时偶尔遇到他，孤单的，小小的一只，在身后踩着薮宏太的影子走，如默然影子的一部分。薮宏太为此不是那么开心，但也没有什么办法。  
当薮宏太发现对于自己只要看向身边就总有八乙女光这件事，从讨厌变成习惯的时候，他们已经升上了中学。八乙女在学校也有了朋友，但多数时候他还是会在放学路上，在离薮不远不近的地方，吹着泡泡糖，同其他同学打闹着。偶尔是薮跟在八乙女的身后，看着那个少年飘忽不定的走着，走过红色的东京塔，走过浅草的巨大灯笼，走过六本木的大楼，自由之丘和代官山，时而很慢，时而一蹦一蹦，时而跟路边的狗一起玩儿，却从来不逗弄猫。他走路时喜欢双手插在裤兜里，耳朵里塞着耳机，一晃一晃的，不知道在听什么样的歌。

薮向空乘要了毯子。旅途还很长，他刚睡过，精神得很。八乙女已经快被倦意吞噬了。他本来就爱睡，刚刚勉强醒着，现在终于支撑不住，头慢慢垂了下来。薮将毯子盖在他身上，展平。跟惹八乙女生气一样，照顾八乙女也是他的习惯。  
“要靠着我吗？”  
“不了。”八乙女拽住毯子一角，将自己裹了起来，他靠在宽大的座椅上，跟那时候一样，像一个花苞。

薮和八乙女在高中时终于成了同学。薮可以去更好的学校，八乙女只能去这一所。比起学习，他对贝斯更感兴趣，成绩一直不上不下的。二年级的时候，班级要在学园祭上演一出舞台剧，关于王子和花。本来要出演芍药的人病了，主办人着急寻找替身，可是女孩子们都已经有了别的角色。课间同学们围在一起商量了一阵，目光不知为何都投向了八乙女，而这些目光的焦点正趴在桌子上睡觉，浑然不觉。他总是睡眠不足的样子，打不起精神的样子也很可爱。  
薮坐在教室的最后，看着他们将八乙女叫醒，问他愿不愿意扮演一朵花。他们会如愿以偿的，他想，八乙女不会拒绝任何人。只是为什么会选上他呢？他一点也不像女孩子。  
果然，八乙女迷迷糊糊的点点头之后，又睡着了。他头发有点长了，染成了漂亮的银白色，在脑后扎了一个小揪揪。他的夏季校服的短裤下露出一截纤长的蜜色小腿。还有他总是可爱的。除此之外，还有什么呢？  
八乙女当然不像女孩子，比起这个，他更像一朵花。舞台剧演出那天，他被裹在一层又一层的水蓝色花瓣里，安静的扮演一个花苞。为了和其他的女孩子一样高，八乙女没有穿鞋。他光着脚，踩在舞台的地板上，谢幕时掌声雷动，演出很成功。薮宏太也去看了。从体育馆的气窗透进来的光只打在八乙女身上，他一句话不说的站在那儿，仿佛是真的花的精灵。  
舞台剧结束后，大家要一起去咖啡厅吃冷饮庆祝。邀请到八乙女的时候，他摇摇头说不去，有人看见了倚在体育馆大门口抱着手臂的薮宏太，了然的放八乙女走了。  
他们还是像以前那样一前一后走着，薮宏太走的很慢，但是八乙女更慢，渐渐踩不到他的影子。薮宏太停下来，转身看着他。八乙女也停下来，还是那种无辜的眼神。  
“什么时候扭到的？”  
“刚才，舞台剧的时候。”  
“怎么不说？”  
“…”  
“你不是没有穿高跟鞋。”薮宏太叹了口气，弯下腰，“上来吧。”  
被裙子绊到的小笨蛋乖乖的趴到他的后背上，将头贴近他的颈侧，朝着他的耳根吹气，而后哼起了歌。  
八乙女找到了新的兴趣，在下学期加入了学校的剧团。他放学后经常要排练，总是倦意十足的人，居然也不觉得辛苦。薮就像第一次去看他的舞台剧一样，每每站在门口，等到排练结束后，他喊一声“小光”，八乙女就脚下踩着一朵云一样，向他飞过来。  
回家的路上，他牵住八乙女冰凉的手。  
八乙女便抬头吻他。  
嘴唇相触，他们听见了彼此的心跳。

“飞机要降落了。”天光初现时，薮叫醒了睡着的人。  
八乙女听到他的声音，眼睛睁开，然后又闭上，又睁开，反复几次，终于朦胧的转过头，可是眼神还带着一点点睡意。  
那一瞬间，薮宏太仿佛看到了十七岁的八乙女，那个在课间趴在桌子上睡着，被扰清梦的猫一样的少年。  
二十九岁的八乙女靠近他，伸出手指，轻轻擦过他的眼角。  
“你怎么哭啦”，他问。


End file.
